


In Vino Veritas

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [251]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Blaine had a bad day and needs a friendly face.So who better than his ex boyfriend.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [251]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different. This is also part of a doomed timeline, which would be one of those AU/What Ifs in which Leo and Blaine have been together, if only briefly, but ultimately end up apart, or didn't get together at all.
> 
> Specifically, this is part of a universe I affectionally call Adamverse, in which Blaine doesn't even know Leo but has been Adam's boyfriend in the past. They've been together for a while and theirs was a very passionate, intense relationship, that was eventually over because none of them could keep up with the expectations the relationship demanded, nor with the way real life interfered with it. Unfortunately, breaking up was a decision that was not followed by the adequate steps to turn it into a permanent condition, so they're both stuck in a very awkward limbo in which they keep coming back to one another even though they refuse to get back together.
> 
> I like frustration, that's obvious.
> 
> Also written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M5, prompt: _in vino veritas_ , a sentence the meaning of which doesn't need to be translated, and which also served as the title for the story.

Blaine always tries to avoid situations such as this. They’re dangerous, awkward, potentially very harmful, and there’s no point in finding themselves caught in the middle of such confusion when they both know comes the morning after they’ll both regret it.

Yet, it’s mostly his fault they’re here now. He has to acknowledge it. So perhaps he’s not as good at avoiding such situations as he wants to believe himself to be.

This was a bad day for him. Sometimes it happens. Nothing specific caused it, it was just one of those days. He’s waiting for an answer after an audition he did last week – it should be positive, or at least that’s what Dotty said, but years in the field have taught him the hard way not to take anything for granted, no matter how impressed the committee seemed when they saw you act and heard you sing. There’s always someone younger, out there, someone more handsome, someone more talented, more cut out for the part. Someone better. So you can never be sure.

Blaine can scarcely think about anything else, after an audition. He plays it and replays it in his mind until he’s sick of it, he corrects himself, finds all his mistakes, analyzes them, evaluates his own performance, tries to come up with a possible outcome. Those are usually the worst days. He can’t even distract himself, his mind keeps going back to those moments, reliving them.

Back before Adam, he used to fight this through getting out, drinking himself stupid and fucking some handsome stranger. It worked like a charm. For a few hours there was nothing but dancing, alcohol and dick in his mind, and he felt great. Nothing mattered more than getting wasted and getting laid, it was his life calling. Dotty disapproved, obviously, but since he was always very discreet she couldn’t straight-out forbid him to do it, and so he kept doing it.

Then he met Adam, and everything changed for him. They got together. The first serious, long-term relationship both of them had ever had. They became the center of each other’s life, the fulcrum around which all fantasies and dreams gravitated. Blaine didn’t just feel horny anymore – he was excited by Adam. He couldn’t just distract himself with casual drinking and casual sex – he needed Adam.

Then they were over, he’s still working out the reasons why, very, very slowly, but his desire-machine is still stuck on Adam. They’ve been broken up for three months now, but they’re still tending towards one another, whenever Blaine’s in town. And he knows he shouldn’t, he knows this isn’t healthy, but he can’t stop himself. (He knows this is a very lazy excuse, but he can’t justify himself in any other way. Not for the moment.)

So, he was in need of distraction. He was in town. He got a couple bottles of wine because why the fuck not. And then he drove to Adam’s apartment – as always, without calling him first to make sure he’s not with anyone else, without even letting the thought cross his mind.

He arrived well after dinner-time and buzzed his way in. Adam allowed it because – he doesn’t even know. He must be as crazy as him, that’s the only reasonable explanation Blaine can give himself. He smiled, standing like an idiot on the doorstep, showing him the wine bottles. “In for a quick drink with an old friend?”

Adam stared at him from the other side of the invisible line marking the outside from the inside. His eyes yelled _are you even serious with this_ , but he just nodded. Blaine could read the confusion and the tension on his skin, on his muscles. “Were you expecting someone else?” he asked. Adam tensed even more.

“I was expecting absolutely no one,” he answered, “Least of all you.”

Blaine stopped halfway through a step. “Do you want me gone?” he asked honestly, lowering the bottles.

Adam took his time to answer. He bit at his bottom lip and looked at him and all that sent such shivers down Blaine’s spine he could barely keep himself together. Then he just shook his head. Blaine got an erection right away and then felt so incredibly ashamed he softened down right away. It had never happened to him, before, to get hard after a simple denial.

They sat down on the couch and opened the first bottle a few minutes after, and two hours later they’re still sitting on that same couch, but sipping wine from a different bottle, the first one standing isolated on the floor, on the fluffy carpet underneath the coffee table.

“So… are you seeing someone else?”

Blaine’s only asking because the wine makes him daring. That’s a nightmare he has to live with every day since the moment he opens his eyes and up until the moment he closes them again. Sometimes even after, in his dreams. That Adam could find someone else. Someone less high-maintenance than him. Someone who would put him less under the spotlight. Someone he could actually share his life with the way he wanted, the way he couldn’t with Blaine because of his tight schedules and the secrecy their affair had to be enveloped in to avoid paparazzi and nosy people.

Adam tenses next to him. He brings the bottle to his mouth and sips from it, then passes it back to Blaine. “Why d’you ask?” he asks groggily, staring at the void in front of him, “’s none of your business.”

“True enough,” Blaine sighs, closing his eyes for a second. It burns. He tries to quell the burning feeling with some more wine, but remembers only too late that it’s alcohol and it’s only supposed to foster fires, not put them out. “Suppose I’m just curious.”

“Y’know what you can do with your curiosity?”

“Stick it up my ass?”

“Precisely,” Adam changes position on the couch. When Blaine turns to look at him he finds him staring back with eyes clouded and upset, his hair ruffled on top of his head, his eyebrows almost converging in the middle of his forehead. 

“Adam…?”

“Why are you like that?” he immediately asks, with such an urgency Blaine is forced to think he probably wanted to ask him that question since he walked into the apartment, “Why do you come by and bring wine and never call to ask if you can? Why do you still wanna see me? I broke up with you, didn’t I?”

Blaine swallows. He doesn’t move an inch because he’s terrified. He has no idea where this is leading. Perhaps Adam’s going to kick him out of the house if he moves in any direction at all, so he chooses not to. “You certainly did,” he admits.

“So what more do you want?” Adam insists. Anger is mounting in his voice, he’s angry like all kids when they don’t understand the reason why something’s happening.

“Nothing-- I want nothing,” he shakes his head and finally breaks the spell keeping him still. He sits up and turns towards Adam, facing him. “Why are you so angry?”

“Why? Why are you here?!”

“I just wanted to see you.”

“That’s-- that’s not a reasonable explanation,” Adam passes a hand over his face, trying to rub confusion off his eyes, “We broke up.”

“Believe me, I’m painfully aware of that.”

“You agreed.”

“It was what you wanted.”

“You wanted it too!”

“Perhaps I did, at the time.”

“And you don’t anymore?”

Blaine sighs, closing his eyes for a second. “Love, I can’t give you what you want,” he says, “I can’t be your sweetheart. My professional life will always come first, I was always honest about it.”

“Yeah, you were,” Adam looks away. As it happens every time they speak about this, Blaine can feel the pain in his eyes spread like an ink stain on white paper. “So why the fuck do you keep torturing me, man?”

Blaine’s heart shrinks to the size of a nut. “I don’t want to torture you.”

“But you still do it.”

“I just can’t help wanting to see you.”

“Why?” Adam’s voice break somewhere in the middle, and Blaine wants to hug him tightly enough to crush his bones. 

“I have no idea, love,” he admits, surrendering to his own unspeakable, inexplicable selfishness. “I just want to. And when I want to, I need to. And when I start thinking about you there’s no fucking way I can kick you out of my head. And I know I shouldn’t come here, and I know I shouldn’t search for you, I know we broke up and we should stop seeing each other, I know why we did it and I know it was the best thing to do on the long run, but-- Jesus Christ, Adam,” he reaches out, putting his hands on Adam’s shoulders, realizing right away what a mistake that is when Adam, prompted by his touch, turns to look at him and immediately becomes dangerously, dangerously close, “I miss you so much.”

Adam bites at his bottom lip again – that thing he does every time he wants something he knows he’s not supposed to want and doesn’t know how to ask for. “I miss you too,” he admits. His voice is so thin Blaine doubts he even heard it, for a few seconds. Then its echo explodes in his brain, and he knows he heard it alright.

“Fuck…” he whispers, letting one of his hands run up Adam’s neck. He closes his eyes and parts his lips, exhaling softly. Blaine wants to kiss him so bad he feels like some giant hand was crushing his stomach, twisting it between the thumb and the index finger. He leans in, brushes Adam’s lips with his own – he fully expects Adam to retreat, but he doesn’t. He stays there, kneels on the couch, and Blaine does the same and, led by his drunken state of mind and, no doubt, Adam’s too, he kisses him.

They’ve been broken up three months and this is the tenth time in three months they end up doing this. No matter how wrong it is to come back to your ex and fuck him even after it’s been made upsettingly clear that there’s no future for the two of you, every time it happens it feels right – rewarding, even. Blaine pushes him down on the couch, settles on top of him. Adam parts his legs willingly, his body turning on for him and him alone as it always did. The clothes are gone in thirty-five seconds, Blaine’s reaching out for his wallet to fetch a condom and Adam’s whispering on his lips _no, don’t_ , and Blaine asks him if he wants him to stop, and Adam just says he doesn’t want the fucking condom in between them. And Blaine knows he shouldn’t be happy about this, but he is. He’s fucking happy, and when he thrusts inside him, a few minutes later, after touching him and kissing him and licking him all over, his brain turns off and he feels nothing but pleasure, nothing but him.

Adam moves underneath him, whispers his name - _Blaine, Blaine_ \- and Blaine wants to call out for him too, but he can’t unglue his lips from Adam’s skin. He wants to taste him, savor him. Adam tastes like sweat and wine and he’s addictive and Blaine wonders if there’s ever gonna be an end to this, to this constant coming back to him, and if he even wants it. If he had to choose between a life of painful coming back to him and a life of painless walking away from him, what would he choose?

Luckily, he doesn’t get much time to think about it. Adam clutches around him violently, shaking with his orgasm, and Blaine, squeezed up inside him, comes too, grunting against his skin, biting his shoulder lightly. “Don’t mark me,” Adam says. Blaine bites harder. Adam curses, but then chuckles breathlessly. It’s a heavenly sound and Blaine bites him again just to hear him do it again.

They’re a little embarrassed when they withdraw from one another, several minutes later. A little embarrassed but not as embarrassed as they probably should – still too much alcohol in their veins. It’s going to be worse tomorrow morning. (That’s why Blaine won’t be here tomorrow morning.)

“Stay a few hours,” Adam whispers, getting his legs off the couch with the usual _ouchie_ face that always follows their intercourse. “Have a shower. Eat something.”

Blaine nods, tidying himself up with a tissue and putting his pants back on. Adam stands up and uneasily walks towards the kitchen. Blaine just looks at him go and checks the time on his watch. It’s not even midnight.

He will stay for a while. They will eat together. Then they will shower. There will probably be more kissing. They will lie awake on Adam’s bed and just stare at one another, touching each other, smiling like idiots for a few hours. Then Adam will fall asleep, and that will be Blaine’s cue to leave.

And he will leave.


End file.
